The Aristocats (ThomasFan360 Style) Part 21 - End Credits
Cast *Thomas O'Malley - Chester (Bunnicula) *Duchess - Elvira (Bunnicula) *Berlioz - Spunky (Chip 'n' Dale: The Rescue Rangers) *Toulouse - Boots (Chip 'n' Dale: The Rescue Rangers) *Marie - Becky (Tom Sawyer (2000)) *Frou-Frou - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Amelia Gabble - Susan Test (Johnny Test) *Abigail Gabble - Mary Test (Johnny Test) *Roquefort - Hank (Theodore Tugboat) *Scat Cat - Silver (Sonic) *English Cat - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Russian Cat - Cleveland (Family Guy) *Italian Cat - Quagmire (Family Guy) *Chinese Cat - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Napoleon - Hercules (TUGS) *Lafayette - Top Hat (TUGS) *Uncle Waldo - Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) *Madame Bonfamille - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Edgar - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Georges Harcourt (Lawyer) - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *French Milk Truck Driver - Smitty (Dumbo) *Le Petit Cafe Chef - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Truck Movers - Duck and Oliver (Thomas and Friends) *Frog - Meowth (Pokémon) *Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Cats - The Home on the Range Gang *and more Transcript *(the song 'Running in the 90s by Inital D' plays) *Chorus: Modem talking, modern walking in the streets. New desire. Take me higher, Lift me higher with your speed, I need fire. Get the satellite if you want to see me. Talking on the net, I know the way you like it. Get your credit card, 'Cause I need no money, All I wanna get is you baby. Running in the nineties, is a new way I like to be. I'm just running in the nineties, come on baby run to me We are running in the nineties, is a new way to set me free. I'm just running in the nineties. Yes I wanna know, yes I wanna see. Cyber talking Cybersex is on the line New desire Take me higher, Boost me higher with your mind Set me on fire. Get the satellite if you want to see me. Talking on the net, I know the way you like it. Get your credit card, 'Cause I need no money, All I wanna get is you baby. Running in the nineties, is a new way I like to be. I'm just running in the nineties, come on baby run to me We are running in the nineties, is a new way to set me free. I'm just running in the nineties. Yes I wanna know, yes I wanna see. New desire. I need fire. Running in the nineties, is a new way I like to be. I'm just running in the nineties, come on baby run to me We are running in the nineties, is a new way to set me free. I'm just running in the nineties. Yes I wanna know, yes I wanna see. Take me higher. Lift me higher with your speed. I need fire. Get the satellite. Talking on the net. Get your credit card. All I wanna get. Running in the nineties. Running in the nineties. Running in the nineties. Running in the nineties. (ThomasFan360's The Aristocats Starred:) *Thomas O'Malley - Chester (Bunnicula) *Duchess - Elvira (Bunnicula) *Berlioz - Spunky (Chip 'n' Dale: The Rescue Rangers) *Toulouse - Boots (Chip 'n' Dale: The Rescue Rangers) *Marie - Becky (Tom Sawyer (2000)) *Frou-Frou - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Amelia Gabble - Susan Test (Johnny Test) *Abigail Gabble - Mary Test (Johnny Test) *Roquefort - Hank (Theodore Tugboat) *Scat Cat - Silver (Sonic) *English Cat - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Russian Cat - Cleveland (Family Guy) *Italian Cat - Quagmire (Family Guy) *Chinese Cat - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Napoleon - Hercules (TUGS) *Lafayette - Top Hat (TUGS) *Uncle Waldo - Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) *Madame Bonfamille - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Edgar - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Georges Harcourt (Lawyer) - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *French Milk Truck Driver - Smitty (Dumbo) *Le Petit Cafe Chef - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Truck Movers - Duck and Oliver (Thomas and Friends) *Frog - Meowth (Pokémon) *Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Cats - The Home on the Range Gang *and more Category:ThomasFan360 Category:The Aristocats Movies Category:Movies Spoofs